


CCTV

by XxPretty_Little_GeekxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CCTV, Death, F/M, FBI, Hate, Lies, Love, M/M, Most wanted, Murder, Searching, Trust, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPretty_Little_GeekxX/pseuds/XxPretty_Little_GeekxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Names ring a bell? Well, they are the most wanted men in America. They know a lot about each other but, they've never met.<br/>The two serial killers only communicate through the CCTV camera's at the scenes of their crimes. They both spend years watching each other on TV but, when it comes to them meeting, they have no idea what to do.<br/>Will they become the best of friends? Lovers? Or try to kill each other?<br/>Only they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you like and, If there's anything you want me to think about changing or have any ideas, just leave a comment for me <3

He had been up all night, again. He was writing a plan for the day but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. The eldest Winchester got up from his seat at the table and picked up his phone. "Sammy?"  
"Dean! Hi, umm, that guy is on the news again and he was saying something..."

"What does that have to do with me? I'm busy!" He could hear Sam sigh down the phone.  
"Not again! Really? I swear you're going to get caught one day Dean..." Dean shook his head at his brother's lack of faith in him. To be honest, it wasn't really his life to interfere with...  
"What did he say?" Dean was really losing his patience at this point. He could hear Sam sigh down the phone.  
"He said... Tell Dean W to watch his back." Dean's breathing hitched.  
"Dean W? How does he know my sur name? And if he knows does anyone else?" His heart rate was up as he began to get worried that he was going to get caught.  
"I-I don't know Dean, I'm sorry but you need to watch your back. I mean you're good and you don't get caught but, he's been doing this the same amount of time you have and he seems to know more about you than you do him..." Dean scowled down the phone line.  
"Yea I know that Sammy. Look I gotta go. I have a job to do." Sam took a deep breath.  
"Dean?"  
"What now?!"  
"This isn't right. I've tried to ignore the fact that what you do is not just me having a physcotic break but, it's wrong and it makes me sick Dean. I'm sorry but I'm going and i'm not coming back..."

Anger was bubbling up inside his stomach but it didn't stop the fear of losing his only brother. They relied on one another and Dean had always looked after Sam. Even when Sammy went off to college Dean called every few days to make sure he was okay. Losing his brother was never, ever, an option. But... what was he supposed to do now? Sam was threatening. No, not threatening, he's leaving, no doubt about it and Dean couldn't stop him. Not this time.   
"Sammy. Come on. You know I can't help it. I have nothing else. This makes me important."  
"Dean! You have me! You raised me and looked after me, isn't that important enough?" He could hear Sam scoff down the line but before he could get a word in, Dean opened his mouth. "But... you left, Sammy." His voice was quiet and hurt and scared and Sam could hear how much of a scar him leaving left on Dean.  
"Goodbye Dean." And he hung up.  
"Sammy..." Dean huffed, put the phone on the table, and then moved to sit on the end of his motel bed to watch the news. If this guy really did know Dean, he wanted to witness the CCTV footage first hand and real, not just what his kid brother relayed back to him.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a hobby but this one isn't the usual but, like everyone else, he likes to step back and see his finished work and, the way he does it? Watching the news.

The front door opened and Castiel got up from the couch to open the door and then go back to where he was previously sitting ready to watch the news. His brother, Gabriel, walked in, saw he was watching the news and turned to his brother. "Got bored again, then?" Castiel looked at his brother hummed a yes and turned back to the TV. "You know, when you get bored, you could just call me and go for a drink instead of doing what you do..." Castiel was bored of his brother's questions," Look... I didn't question you when you did it so don't question me. Okay?" Gabriel nodded and sat on the other couch. "So. You get through to that Dean guy?" Castiel looked at him and scowled," One, don't mention his name to me and two, just watch." Gabriel nodded and then shut up. The news came back on.  
'And to out main story today. There was another serial murder last night at the state bank in Kansas. The killer, once again, showed his face on the cameras at the crime scene allowing the FBI to identify the man as the renound serial killer, Castiel. However, this time he left a message. "Dean W, watch your back." We have later to identify who Dean W is but the police are on the lookout to make sure the man stays safe as they are interpreting this as a warning and threat to the man.' Castiel turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen to make a coffee. Gabriel was reluctant but, in the end, decided to follow his brother.  
"Castiel, come on. Now they know your damn voice!" Castiel huffed at his brother.  
"Do I look bothered to you?" He picked up his mug and moved to sit down at the dinner table.  
"Well no but, I don't want you to get caught, Castiel. You may be a murder but I can't comment to be honest. I just... don't want to see you go down, okay? Just don't let it get to your head because that's how people get arrested and, in your case, sent to the electric chair." Castiel nodded. He knew what his brother was talking about and, if he was being honest, he was scared of being caught. He hated the thought of his brother being left alone without him and it sent shivers down his spine. "Gabe. I know it's just. I don't want to do it anymore it's not something I wanted to get into in the first place and it certainly isn't a hobby, okay? I was protecting someone and it all went wrong then the only was I was able to protect myself was scaring people enough to keep them away from me. I don't want this but I cant stop now, there's no going back? I can never have a normal life because I'm hunted by thousands now. I have the FBI and just a load of random people looking for me. I will never find love. I'll never settle down and have kids. I'll never be able to feel safe again Gabe..." His brother stared at him, eyes wide and looking slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Cas... I didn't know you felt like that and I certainly didn't know that that's how it started and why it carried on. I feel like shit..."


	3. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about how Dean became the man he is and why he hasn't tried to leave the life. It's basically telling you Dean's story as you found out about Cas' in the last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story has been posted for what? An hour and a half and it already has 30 hits!! Yay!

Dean watched the news. He'd seen the man's face 100 times but, for some reason, today it sent chills down his spine. His eyes looked directly into the camera as if he was looking at Dean himself and it made him feel unsafe. He'd met some creepy bastards before but this guy could easily give him nightmares. It wasn't that he seemed to be naturally creepy but it was how he told Dean to watch his back with his head tilted slightly and a large smile across his face with wide eyes that pierced through the TV screen. Dean had to think fast. He'd lost Sammy to this life but he couldn't give it up quite yet because he has a serial killer on his back and he needs to keep his guard up and make sure he isn't that guy's next victim. The man stood up from the end of the bed he was sat on and pulled out his diary. This was his most important belonging. It had everything he'd done in it and it held the secrets as to why he'd done what he did. No one knew except himself and his diary, not even Sammy. That was why Sam couldn't understand why he'd turned into a murderer. "Murderer." He said to himself. The word turned his blood cold and made him unable to look in the mirror. He had been labelled a murderer but no one cared why he did it. No one understood his reasons and no one knew why he couldn't just stop. He was going to be forever alone and end up dying in a ditch somewhere, being killed by Castiel, or dying in the electric chair. That's all he had in his life, the hope that his death will come quickly and be as painless as possible. Sometimes, when he was scared, Dean would read over his story. Not the killings but the story of how he became this man, the man on everyone's TV screens and the man that the world had come to despise. So, as he was having a bad day, he read it again. January 24th 2005. Happy Birthday to myself... again. Dad's not here, again and I'm left alone as Sammy forgot to come down to see me this year, again. Left alone and now I have nothing. Not even a happy birthday from Bobby this year, It fucking sucks. Anyways, I'm gunna go out, get some pie and then come right back and fill in the rest of this... I'm hungry.

I'm back... I didn't mean to do it, the guy just came up to me and tried to take my stuff so I took it... Shit! What have I done?  
Okay, relax... write down everything that happened as it happened, Dean, come on! 

I was about to go into the shop until I was pulled back down an alley with some guy's hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat. He wanted all of my stuff and I said no like any normal person would so he pushed harder on the knife to my throat and asked again. I gave him the same reply. He stared at me, dark empty green eyes. He pulled the blade away going to plunge it into my stomach when I grabbed it and turned it on him and pushed it into his. He bled all over my hand. I didn't mean to do it but he was going to kill me, I swear. But then a guy appeared ready to launch at me so I did the same to him. But, then it all went wrong. I was pumped full of adrenaline and paranoia that, when a group of 4 teenage girls came down the alley and stared at the bodies on the floor and the knife in my hand, I panicked. They were going to tell on me so I had to get rid of the witnesses. The only evidence that could lead them to me. I did the same to them as I did with the other guys and left. 

I ended up back here and... I don't know what to do... What am I supposed to do?

January 25th 2005.  
I saw the news this morning. There was a CCTV camera next to me when I... When I... Oh it doesn't matter. They saw my face and there were people on the news telling me to watch out because they're after me. I don't know what to do now! I'm going to be found and killed. 

Okay so. I've been thinking for a few hours and I think I know what to do. Scare them into leaving me alone. If I do this on a regular basis then I'll scare them away and everyone will leave me alone because I'll be too good. No one will approach me or try to find me, It will all be fine.

Dean sat up and closed the book. What a stupid story. He looked at his phone, no calls. No texts. No Sammy. The man sat there head in his hands, tears stinging his green orbs and he spoke to himself. "I didn't want this Sammy. I didn't mean it. I did it to keep us safe, I still do. Please forgive me. I just want a normal, happy life. Find love, have kids, get married. The normal life that you have. Please! Sammy, please..." He began to sob then stood up and pulled on his jacket, a sudden thought came into his head. Castiel gave me a message, I'll give him one back.


	4. Castiel Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel try and get some peace and quiet in a little cabin hidden in the middle of a forrest.

Castiel had stared at the floor for so long the coffee in his hands had gotten cold and he could no longer drink it. Refusing to look up at his guilty looking older brother, Castiel walked to the sink, poured out his drink and grabbed his coat. Gabriel noticed what he was doing when he heard the door open. "Cassie? What are you doing?" Castiel closed the door and moved towards him," I'm going out. What did you think I was doing?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at his brother and Gabe shook his head," Castiel. You can't go out, not now. Your face and voice just appeared on TV after you slaughtered 15 people. Do you really think having a walk around will be a good idea?" Castiel looked at his brother angrily. He didn't care. He just wanted to get out and have some piece and quiet. No one in the area even cared about Castiel as long as he didn't start making trouble around the area. He was safe from the FBI and generally the Police. "Gabriel I've survived the last 11 years I think I can go one more day, don't you think?" He said it rather sarcastically and his brother looked angry and frustrated at him," Yes but no one knew your voice for the past 11 years Castiel! You went too far this time just so you could meet Dean Winchester and kill him. Come on! He's been at the job just as long as you have and he's bigger than you. There's no winning against him Cassie. You'll die if you go up against him." Gabriel looked generally scared for his little brother and Castiel decided to ask him to take him into the forest where they usually hung out. 

They both walked out of the house and got into Gabe's car. It was just one of those new electric cars. Castiel didn't like to use them but Gabe seemed okay with driving it. Castiel sat back in his seat waiting for the two and a half hour drive to finish quickly. The drive was so long so no one would want to follow them the whole way and it was a really remote out of the way area so they were free to do what they wanted. No prying eyes or ears and no danger of being caught and thrown into a prison cell until he was executed.

Castiel had fallen asleep during the journey and was surprised to be woken up outside of their cabin in the middle of the forest. He loves this place; it was his sanctuary but he still couldn't relax anymore just in case someone does find him and hand him over. He would never be able to feel free again. "Cassie? You gunna get out the car or what? I didn't drive two and a half ours for you to not even leave the car." Castiel looked at his brother. His eyes were still clouded with sleep but that was soon withdrawn when he heard Gabe put some music on full volume. Castiel got out of the car and walked to the cabin. "Gabe what it this shit?" His big brother only turned and laughed at his reaction before continuing to sing along. His signging was off pitch and rung in Castiel's ears but his brother was happy so he had to just put up with It... again.

Castiel walked up the wooden stairs to get to his room. He'd had the same room since he was a 4 years old and this one was always special to him. The walls were made out of light oak wood and the floor was make out of chestnut wood. There was a small stone fireplace in the corner with a book shelf and a small arm chair for him to read in. His bed was made of out the same chestnut wood as the floor and had a light blue duvet on top with matching pillow cases. There were some dark grey cushions on the bed as well with a blanket folded at the end. There was a dark bedside table with a lamp and clock on it and on the wall opposite there was a dark desk with a laptop on it, some paper, pens, pencils, an ink pot and an empty photo frame. Above the desk was a shelf with lots of little bits and pieces like awards he'd won at school and presents he'd gotten from his mother when he was a baby. Around the shelf were family pictures; There was one of Castiel and the whole family; One of Castiel as a baby in his mother's arms; One of Castiel and Gabriel; and one of Castiel and Meg Masters. She was an ex girlfriend of Castiel's but left him when she 'found a better guy'. Castiel didn't really care, he was never 'in love' or even loved her anyway. 

The twenty -six year old grabbed his laptop and laid on his bed with it resting on his stomach. He plugged in his headphones and logged into Netflix and began watching House. He loved the show. Not because he was into the medical stuff, he just liked how House got everyone to do what he wanted when he wanted and people rarely ever argued with him. They'd question him about it but, eventually, they'd all go along with what he asked. Well, I say all. All but Doctor Cameron.

He turned his head to look at the clock," It's 7 already? Shit Summer day's go faster than I thought." He intened on staying up for A while but, an hour later, he was asleep with his laptop still on his stomach and House was still playing.


	5. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Dean's turn to talk to Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I will write some more (as in chapter 6) but I have loads of exams to study for but as soon as I have some free time I will update the story.

Dean left his motel room and walked across the parking lot to his beautiful 67' Chevy Impala. He loved his car. He walked around to the trunk and opened it, removing the fake bottom, and staring at the arsenal in front of him. "Gun or knife?" Dean contemplated his options and decided to settle on the gun. He was going to leave not just do what he usually does. "Okay, time to go." Dean got into the Impala, put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. He didn't really know where he was going so he just looked for somewhere that didn't have too many people but enough to make a statement and one with a good security camera. 

He drove for about 10 minutes before pulling up to a small bank. He got out of the car, walked in, locked the door and then began to shoot; he wasn't wasting any time. After 11 years of doing this, Dean was pretty good at getting a job done quickly. It only took him a record 7 minutes to execute everyone in the bank, then he walked over to the CCTV camera. "Hey guys! It's me again... Tell Castiel N to watch his back because I didn't like his little threat yesterday and, don't you worry, I'll get to him before he even knows where to find me." He wrote a note saying 'check the CCTV ' and left it on the side where anyone could find it, unlocked the door and left to go back to his motel room. He knew it was probably a good idea to leave the area quickly so that's what he was going to do.

He raced back to the motel, packed and decided it was time to try out LA. He was bored of Kansas and wanted somewhere warm. 

//Next Day//

He woke up in his motel room to the sun pouring through the window. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 7am. Just in time to watch the news but before he could get to the TV remote his phone began to ring. The older Winchester got off of the bed and picked up his phone. "Hello?"  
"Dean you fucking idiot!"  
"Sammy?" His brow furrowed and he walked to sit back on the bed.  
"Really Dean? You had to go and give him a message? Now they know your fucking voice and, obviously, Castiel knows your full name and, if he releases it, everyone will know." Dean was confused. "So?" He could hear Sam's irritation down the phone line.  
"We have the same fucking name Dean!"  
"So...?"  
"Do you really think people are going to treat me the same when they find out my brother is a serial killer?" Dean's heart raced. He never thought about what his life style would do to Sam.  
"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't really think about that b-"  
"That's just it Dean you don't think of anyone but yourself! Fix this or I'll hand you over you stupid son of a bitch." Sam hung up. Dean didn't know what he was supposed to do. How could he fix it? Great, now Sam was going to be arrested and Interrogated and... Shit. This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I will write some more (as in chapter 6) but I have loads of exams to study for but as soon as I have some free time I will update the story.


	6. Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn't, Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Okay I'm really sorry that I'm not updating much because my internet wont work properly its taken me 2 days to get it to load far enough that I can update and finish chapter 6...  
> Also thanks to AmazingDan for a comment that literally made me laugh. I didn't actually know if anyone knew what tumblr post I was going on about but apparently you did so thanks for letting me know <3 Love you guys loads and thanks for the 181 reads so far xxx
> 
> Merran

Castiel rolled over in the bed ready to get up. He pulled the cover off of his warm content body, swung his legs around and placed his warm feet on the cold wooden floor. His laptop was on his desk so, obviously, Gabe had come in to check on him and saw his little brother asleep with the laptop on him. Castiel only actually knew this because he had ended up under the covers but he still had his usual outfit on. Slightly irritated at how cold the floor actually was, Castiel took his trench coat off, his suit jacket off, his tie off, and replaced it all with a comfortable blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Slowly and carefully because he was still half asleep, the youngest Novak walked down the stairs of the house.

He reached the bottom step and thought Gabe would still be asleep until he walked towards the living room and heard the TV playing the news in the background and he could see the faint blurred outline of his brother's body on the couch through the glass door. He walked in on Gabe watching TV. "Gabe? What are you doing awake? I thought it was against the rules to be awake before at least 1pm on a Saturday." Castiel had tried to make a joke but the serious scared face of his brave older brother made his stomach flip," Gabriel? What's wrong?" Castiel tried to not sound too worried but it didn't work. "Uhm... Dean was on the news this morning." Gabriel said it like Castiel knew exactly what that meant. He looked confused at his brother before realising he wasn't looking at him so he couldn't see that Cas was confused," What does it have to do with me?" His brother stood up and looked at Castiel. His gaze was intense but he didn't want to look away; he did tilt his head slightly in question though. "Cassie, he had a message for you..." Castiel now made the link. His threat to Dean... He probably wanted to show what he knew as well. "What did he say?"  
"Tell Castiel N to watch his back because I didn't like his little threat yesterday and, don't you worry, I'll get to him before he even knows where to find me." Castiel's breathing hitched, his heart beat faster, his head began to pound. "Okay that's not good..."

Gabriel stood up and looked at his little brother," Not good? Is that all you can fucking say! He knows your last name Cassie and, god forbid it, but if he tells anyone it's not just you that's gunna have to pay for it." Castiel looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean, not just me?"  
"We all have the same sur name, idiot."  
"Yeah... and?"  
"Look I know you don't care about what happens to Michael or Lucifer but, cas, come on. Think about the rest of us. Think... Think about Hannah..." Castiel face dropped and suddenly was covered in guilt. He didn't know how to respond so he just walked to the kitchen to get a drink.Gabriel followed him before stopping to think. What was he supposed to do? If anyone was told about the Novak part of Castiel Novak they'd all surely be taken in and no one would care what would happen to them. Suddenly, Hannah's face popped into his head. "I'm so going to regret this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so 1. I'm sorry its been a few days since I updated I had exams to study for and writers block but I come baring the gift of a new chapter as you can tell. 2. Yes the ending is annoying so please don't kill me. 
> 
> Any ideas or suggestions? Leave a comment!  
> Have a nice day,  
> Love ya xx  
> -Merran


	7. Here goes nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Find out for yourself 

Gabriel slowly walked into the kitchen to where his once innocent and kind baby brother was drinking a coffee. He cleared his throat and then turned to his brother,"Cas?"  
"Mhmm..."  
"I-if you don't stop,I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you in." Castiel immediately looked up at him and laughed. "No you won't." Gabriel was confused at his brothers reaction but tried not to react to it himself," And whys that?" He wanted to sound confident but he knew it wasn't working his voice wavered and was higher pitched," you won't get that far..." He replied simply and shrugged his shoulders," you wouldn't." Gabriel said to his brother although, now, he wasn't sure. "Oh believe me I would." Castiel's blue eyes darkened and deepend and he smiled sadistically at his brother who then tried to make a run for it to his car. 

Gabriel got out of the house to his car then reached into his pockets for his keys. Shit! Where were they? before he could think anymore Castiel stood in the doorway dangling the keys I front of him. Suddenly, Castiels phone ran from inside the house,"don't go anywhere will ya?" He said sarcastically walking into the house. Gabriel took his chance and pulled out his phone to call the cops. The other end of the line picked up." 911 what's your emergency?" Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing," My brother he's-" Gabe looked up the see Castiel standing there with a gun loaded and ready to shoot held in a position aiming for his head. Here goes nothing... "My brother is Castiel N and he's one of the most wan-" Gabriel was cut short by a loud bang and then silence as the phone fell to the ground and the operator on the other end of the phone began to talk again... Until Castiel shut it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha please don't murder me... You won't find out what happened until chapter 9 now because chapter 8 is about dean-O so who's got the upper hand now?? Thanks for all the reads and support and love you guys!!   
> Thanks  
> Love ya   
> \- Merran xx


	8. What the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to get some mysterious messages from an unknown sender. Who could it be??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Special thanks to AmzingDan for the love in the comment you left me. When I began writing this I wasn't sure if anyone knew what Tumblr post I was going on about but thanks for letting me know you did xx

For once, Dean had no idea what he was doing. He hadn't slept and was now in his Impala driving to god knows where. He wasn't really paying attention and could hear the music on the radio in the background sitting in the corner of his mind while he was thinking. How was he going to sort this out? How was any of this going to end well? 

Oblivious, Dean drove to Bobby's old salvage yard. The place brought back horrible memories but it was the only safe abandoned place he knew about in the area. It was obvious enough to not look hidden but it wasn't so obvious it caught people's attention. It blended. No one had been here for 3 years - the last person was actually Dean. It was his way of escaping without hiding from anyone. However, sometimes the memories of his happy childhood here made him feel so sick he had to leave because the man who gave him those memories and treated Dean like a son was dead and it was all his fault. He was hunting, it went wrong. Some crazy bitch that hated hunters went after Dean trying to shoot him down like he had done with the deer but Bobby had gotten in the way and took a shot to the head. Dead as soon as the bullet hit him. That's when Dean had began obsessing over murder. He hunted down the phsyco bitch and killed her himself but he then went to laying low until... well, you know the story of how he became who he is. 

Dean sat down on the couch as he looked around the house replaying the memories of him and Sam together as happy kids and teenagers. His life was perfect to him. He had grown up without a Mum or Dad. They both died in the fire in his house when he was 4 years old. His mum was stuck in Sammy's nursery and his dad had gone back in to save Mary when he was caught off guard by the flames too. 

Dean was unhappily drawn from his thoughts from a text he had gotten. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked to see who it was from. 'Unknown number.' Reluctantly, Dean unlocked his phone and read the text. 'Hey Dean Winchester.' His breathing hitched and his heart raced. He didn't know what to do. Someone knew his name. Like a switch, Dean suddenly knew exactly who was messaging him. 'Castiel Novak, right?'   
'Well done c.'  
'What do you want? D'   
'I wanna meet you. C' Dean looked at the message. What the fuck? He wanted to meet him.  
'Like i'd meet you. D'   
'Why not? C'  
'Because you're a crazy phsyco killer who cant be trusted. D'  
'So are you... C' Shit! He'd got him there.   
'Why? D'  
'What what? C'  
'Do you wanna meet me? D'  
'You seem... interesting. C' Okay this was getting weird now.   
'Interesting. In what way am I interesting? D'  
'Meet me and you'll find out... C' Was this... flirting? It seemed like flirting... No. It couldn't be... Could it?  
'Fine. Whatever. D'  
'Tomorrow 5pm Kansas... your old house. C'  
'What?'   
'Your old house. you remember where that is right? C'  
'Well yeah but... how do you know...? D'  
'Same way you know everything about me. C' Okay. Dean had to admit that was a fair reasoning.   
'Okay Fine. D'  
'See you tomorrow. C'  
'Yeah, bye. D'

Dean layed down on the couch thinking about what the hell just happened. He knew he'd have to get up early and drive to Kansas to get there for 5. Dean slowly ticked off everything in his arsenal making sure he had anything and everything he needed to protect himself. Good... he did. 

Silently, Dean fell asleep in the dark salvage yard. No one knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you think? Do you like the way the story is going? Anything that isn't working? Any ideas? Leave a comment and let me know and thankyou so much for 200+ reads!!  
> Love ya   
> -Merran xx


	9. What was I doing again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes to the end of chapter 7. I think it's 7 XD In case you wanted to know the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 260 reads!! Thankyou xxx

Castiel walked around his cabin/ house with Gabriel laying on the couch; skin blue and cold. The blood of the shot wound stuck out like a sore thumb from the contrast between his once tanned face and his once pale green eyes. For the first time in years, Castiel can't look at the result of his actions. Everytime he did his stomach burned and his throat closed with guilt. Now he had to get rid of the body.

//Dean//

Dean woke up on Bobby's old couch, looking up at the dark, mouldy ceiling that was peeling from the abandonment it had endured through it's uninhabited years. The oldest Winchester looked at his phone. "Crap. I'm gunna be late." Panicked, Dean woke up and got into his car ready to get to Kansas to meet... Dean thought for a minute. He's going to meet a murderer that found out his name and spent a lot of time trying to find out lived and succeeded. But then, if you think about it, he was just as bad as him seems as he kills people and found out a lot about his murderous counterpart. 

He had been driving for hours and was now bored of the same, constant blur of dirt and trees and he was now feeling the need to eat something. He pulled over at the next turn off that had a diner. He hated doing this. It's risky and dangerous and he risks getting caught whenever he just goes into a random building hoping no one would recognise who he was. 

He got into the diner and sat down in an out of the way booth. He looked at the menu, heart beating fast, sweating. As panic rose in his throat, a young beautiful approached him with a smile on her face and a note pad in her hand. "What can I get you?" Dean looked at her trying not to seem nervous. He pretended that he was looking at the menu for a minute before turning to her and responding," Burger and pecan pie with a beer please." She nodded, wrote it down, and walked off. He let out a sigh of relief before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He'd gotten a text earlier but he had been too laxy to get it out and read it. Now he could. 

He phone clicked to signal that it had been unlocked and opened his messages. 'Good Morning C'  
'Hi D'  
'You on your way? C'  
'I said I'd be there, didn't I? D'  
'Yeah. I guess you did C' Dean scoffed at his comment and could tell her wasn't as confident as he tried to seem.   
'Why do you want to meet me again? D'  
'I have a preposition for you C'  
'Like what? D' He found it strange that the boy wanted to ask something of him.   
'Do you want to kill people? C' This question got Dean off guard and he looked at it, not believing it was sent to him before he answered.  
'Well. No, I guess I don't. Do you? D'  
'Not really. Why do you do it if you doing like it? C'  
'I guess it's kind of, protection. If that makes any sense. I was kinda forced into. I didn't have a choice. What about you? D'  
'Same here. C' Dean looked at it in disbelief. Castiel was in the same situation as he was? Wow. He never saw that coming.   
'Anyways. I'll let you go so you can get here. Goodbye Dean. C'  
'Yeah, bye. D'

Dean's food was put infront of him on the table and the beautiful walked off, swinging her hips and flicking her hair with a beautiful white smile plastered over her face. The Winchester looked down and next to his plate of food was a piece of paper with her name and number on it. Lisa? Nice name, Dean thought. He ate quickly and paid then left, number in his hand and began driving again thankful that he could still get there on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so 1) I hope you're liking this story and 2) Once again any ideas or things you want cleared up just leave a comment 
> 
> Love ya   
> \- Merran xx


	10. What do I do when I have time to kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this chapter is I kinda wanted to put in a filler so... yeah. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so... I'm sorry I haven't updated recently because my internet wouldn't work but I have it back now so YAY!

Castiel walked back inside the cabin from around the back. His pale skin was grimy and covered in dirt with his hair in a sticky mess from the sweat that had beaded on his forehead before he tried to wipe it away and mixed it in with his thick black hair. "Ugh. What do I do when I have time to kill?" The young Novak walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. 

Castiel locked the bathroom door behind him. He didn't know why because he was alone in the middle of nowhere now seems as his only company is buried in a shallow grave in the garden. Solemly, he turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up as he went a got a towel from the linen closet across the hall. As he went to close the door to the closet he caught a glimpse of his and Gabriel's initials etched into the soft wood. They had gotten bored one afternoon and thought it'd be a good idea to show everyone it was 'their' cabin. 

[ Castiel and Gabe ran in from the forest that surrounded them. Tired but full of energy at the same time, the two brothers tried to think of something to do. They laughed and joked around and ate way too much candy for little kids but, to be honest, they didn't care. The rest of the family had gone into town to shop but that wasn't their kind of thing and after copious amounts of begging and pleading the two minors were allowed to stay at the cabin alone while the rest of the Novaks went into town. Castiel saw Gabe smirk in the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. "What?" Castiel asked.  
"I have an idea..." Gabriel smirked, Castiel knew Gabriel's 'ideas' never ended well but he was bored and would take any offer of an activity to do right now.   
"Okay... what is it?"   
"You know Naomi told us to not wreck the place?" Castiel thought he knew where this was going.  
"Yes. I remember."   
"Well... how about we leave our mark on this place? You know like write our names somewhere it can't be removed." Castiel knew this didn't sound very rebellious to anyone but him and Gabe but, as Naomi strictly told them to leave the wood in the place alone, they thought it was the best way to go against her. "Definitely." Castiel replied before they both got up. 

Gabriel walked Castiel to the linen closet and opened the door. Taking the pocket knife out of the back pocket of his jeans, Gabe smirked at Cas and wrote 'GN' in large thick letters on the wood' shortly after, castiel followed suit.]

Castiel shook his head and walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower scrubbing at the dryed mud clinging on under his fingernails and in the crevases of his skin. After twenty long minutes, he was finally clean and got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking to his room. 

Shivvering slightly, the Novak got changed into a white shirt, black blazer and black trousers with a blue tie. He liked the look because he always wore it and he felt at home and confident in the attire, Sleepily, he moved his blue eyes to focus on the clock next to his bed and the old dark blue lamp that was sat upon the dark oak side table. '4:30' "Well... I guess it's time to go and meet the Winchester," He grabbed his car keys and walked downstairs, put on his tan trenchcoat, and got into the car. He put the key in the igniton and the engine roared to life. Reluctantly, Castiel drove away from the hidden cabin as he went to Dean's old house. 

Time to face the music...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the delay. Leave a comment for any ideas or questions or general chat <3   
> BTW I'm not going to be very active and I'm really sorry but I have to plan a science fair for my school and I have no fucking idea what I'm doing XD   
> Love ya  
> -Merran xx


	11. Speak of the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so because I was gone for so long I'm trying to catch up by uploading a few more chapters. So far this is my 2ns tonight. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> NOTICE: this chapter is really just their first impressions of eachother and the next chapter will be about them talking and stuff. I say stuff because I really have no idea what I'm going to do. Idea 1) Make them bffs straight away and are kind to eachother or 2) make them hate eachother at first...? Leave a comment if you have a preference.

Castiel pulled up outside Dean's childhood home. It was a nice place but it isn't the house Dean 'Grew up in' because it burnt down when he was 4 years old; the fire claiming his mother's and father's lives. Castiel sat in his car looking out of the window at his surroundings. It was hot and the sun was beaming heat onto Cas' face through the car window. He didn't want to wait outside his car so he sat inside the vehicle as he slowly baked in the driver's seat. Thankfully, Dean arrived only 5 minutes later. 

A classic black car pulled up to the house, Castiel couldn't see what model It was specifically but he knew it was a chevy impala. Ugh, but what one? 

Dean got out of the car as Castiel watched and he then followed suit and approached Dean. He was better looking in colour, Castiel thought. His skin was slightly tanned and his dark blonde hair cut short. His lips were full and his cheeks and nose were scattered with freckles that lined his features as his long eyes lashes helped dull them down a bit but, it was his eyes that had Castiel hooked. They were a light emerald green- like the green you only read about in stories but, here it was, infront of Castiel's eyes and, if he was being truthful, Dean Winchester, the man infront of him, was definitely beautiful. 

//Dean//

The eldest Winchester pulled up infront of his childhood home with the sun beating down on the back of his neck making him get uncomfortably hot. Casually, Dean got out of the impala at the same time Castiel got out of his car. They both approached each other, both looking at one another trying to figure out what was going through one another's head. At this moment, Dean was glad Castiel wasn't a mind reader because - to say the least - that would have been embarrassing. 

The man was an average height with a slim, sculpted face. His cheekbones we're prominent but not harsh compared to the rest of his being. He was slightly tanned like Dean was himself but he had a little more stubble than Dean did. On top of his head was a mop of uncontrollable dark brown hair. It was so dark the Winchester has almost thought it was black as it was sprawled out across his head in a messy fashion; Dean could only describe it as sex hair. However, Dean couldn't bring himself to look away from the man's striking blue orbs. They were a deep ocean blue but, the kind of blue you saw when the sun hit the water, making it vibrant and beautiful and warm looking and Dean swore that, if you looked close enough, you would be able to see waves move in his eyes moving in time with each breath he took and crashing into the sand on shore before retreating back to the safety of the vast ocean. 

However, now was the difficult part... Talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a kudo.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment about what you want to happen, any ideas, any questions or just general chat. 
> 
> Love ya  
> -Merran xx


	12. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel reveals the reason he wanted to meet Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 300+ reads! Thank you guys!!!! Love you loads

Dean hastily sauntered over to Castiel. They both stopped within two feet of eachother and suddenly Castiel smiled. It was a small smile but enough to make Dean relax. "Hello Dean." Wow. His voice took the Winchester by surprise. It was deep and sounded like it grated against his throat making it sound rough but smooth at the same time. He didn't realise he'd been staring until he hear Castiel huff a laugh under his breath. "Uh... Hi." The blue eyed man's smile got larger exposing his perfect white teeth as his eyes glittered in the sunshine. "We uh... we should probably go somewhere more private. You know... a little less open due to our line of work." Dean thought for a second. Where could they go?   
"There's a diner around the corner, we could go there. They make amazing burgers." Castiel's smile grew larger before he turned back to Dean. He was about to say something but the Winchester cut him off," We can both go in my car... if you want." It was strange to Dean. He felt so nervous around this man and not nervous as in, is he going to kill me, nervous but it was a... good? Kind of nervous and he wasn't going to debate about it. "Yeah, that's a good idea." They both walked over the Dean's car and he was about to get in before he saw Castiel taking a closer look at the car. He smirked and then got in the driver's side.

They both sat down and shut the doors before Novak turned to Dean. "66 or 67?" Dean was confused at the comment and guessed it showed on his face seems as the man then carried on. "The car. Is it a 1966 or 1967?"   
"1967."   
"Sweet." Dean's smile grew.  
"What?"   
"I've always wanted a 1960's chevy but I could never find one I liked. I saw another one of this car once but I didn't have enough to get it and, when I did, it was gone." Wow, Dean thought. He knows about classic cars... 

Dean turned the key in the ignition and then drove a few blocks before getting to the diner. Conversation time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always don't forget to leave a comment and kudo and ill see you at the next chapter.


	13. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas talk... finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the way I'm writing this is annoying ATM... I just thought that it'd be better if I split them meeting up into like 3 chapters. Idk why okay? I don't know...

The two men walked into the diner and sat down in an out of the way booth like Dean had done only hours prior. The men sat across from eachother and, almost simultaneously, a woman walked over with the menus and then walked off leaving Castiel and Dean in a strange silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable but that's what made it strange. They were both serial killers sitting in a diner not talking and they had never met before. Why wasn't it weird? Dean cleared his throat. "So... you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Uh yes. I... I have a preposition for you."  
"Go on." Castiel looked really nervous. What was he going to ask?  
"Uhm... You said you didn't want to do the job right?" Dean nodded slowly.  
"Yeah I did." Castiel cleared his throat.  
"Well... I uhm... I think I've worked out a way to get us out of the jobs and off of the radar forever." Dean's eyes widened as he listened. He was about to say something until the waitress came over. "You ready to order?"  
"uh... I'll have a burger and fries." Castiel looked at Dean for his answer.  
"Same for me, thanks." She smiled and walked away. Dean turned his attention back to his one way ticket out of there.  
"Okay, so how?" Cas took a deep breathe.  
"I met these guys... They're identical to us like... exactly like us same height, weight, face, everything. So... If we, you know, got rid of them, we could pretend to kill eachother so like shoot one another at the same time on a CCTV camera and then replace the bodies the police find with out twins and then it's all over. Everyone will think we're dead and they wont look for us anymore." Dean thought.  
"How would we shoot eachother on camera and not hurt one another?"  
"I'm good at coding and very good at video editing. I can meddle with the CCTV tapes and fix it for us." Dean nodded.  
"Okay this could work." Dean looked up to a familiar looking blonde woman walking to wards him with food. "Jo!" She smiled at him.  
"Hey Dean... wait... Aren't you like. Wanted?"  
"Uh, yeah..."  
"Don't worry I don't judge and I know why you do it anyways and..." She looked towards Castiel. "Got a new buddy? Castiel, right?" He nodded looking slightly worried.  
"Don't worry Cas she doesn't bite and she knows why I have to do... this, so she doesn't judge." He nodded before turing to look at his food.  
"I'll leave you two alone you looked like you were trying to have a conversation." Jo turned to leave but put some pie on the table first. Dean's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face," Thanks." She laughed and turned to Dean," I love you too." Before laughing and walking off. They both ate in a comfortable silence before Dean turned to Castiel.  
"When do you think we can start this?"  
"I don't know... whenever. But I think we should maybe do a few more appearances making it look like we are out to get eachother and kill one another." Dean nodded, understanding what castiel meant. "Okay. I can do that." Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before pulling it out and looking at the screen. He had a text from Hannah.  
'Hi Castiel. Gabriel hasn't answered my calls and he said he was going to visit you. Is everything okay?'  
Castiel sucked a breath in before replying, trying to make it sound like he had no idea what his sister was talking about.  
'He was coming to visit me? When?'  
'A week ago...'  
'Oh... He hasn't come to visit me, Hannah. Sorry, do you want me to try and call him for you?'  
'Yes please.' He was going to wait a few minutes so he turned to Dean, "I have an appointment to be at but ill text you the details later." Dean nodded. He couldn't respond yet because he had the whole piece of pie in his mouth. Castiel couldn't help it, he laughed at the sight of the man infront of him and the sound made Dean's stomach flip. When he was done, he answered Castiel. "Do you want a ride back to your car?" Castiel nodded and Dean smiled. He put the money on the table and they both left. 

The drive back was in a confrtable silence. Castiel then texted Hannah back,' Sorry, he's not answering for me either.' 'Oh, Okay. tell me if you hear anything.' 'I will goodbye Hannah.' 'bye' Once they reached Dean's childhood home, Castiel got out and waved to Dean before walking to his car. "See you later." He beamed at the man and the man smiled back," See ya Cas." and Dean drove off. Castiel got into his car and did the same. Well that didn't go any where near as badly as Castiel thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a kudo and as always, have a great day xx
> 
> Love ya  
> -Merran xx


	14. The plan: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas begin to put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is sort of going to be a 4 part event... If that's what you'd call it?? I dunno but anyways,

Castiel drove about 4 hours out of Lebanon Kansas where he'd met Dean. They both wanted to leave the job as soon as they could so, they'd decided to begin the plan the next day.   
He'd randomly pulled up outside of a semi-busy gas station and was preparing what he was going to say. He and Dean had made sure what he was going to say sounded believable and make sure everyone thought they were out to kill eachother. 

Castiel put his gun in his back pocket and walked into the gas station. Carefully, he turned around and locked the doors and pulled out his gun. Without moving away from the door he shot everyone one in the station in the head and, thankfully for him, there were no kids there. The one thing he would not kill is kids. Slowly, he unlocked the door, moved to the secutiry camera and left a message. "Dean W. Believe me, I trust you'd follow through with you little threat but... I know where you are. Watch your back Dean because I'm not going to stop until you're dead." With that he pulled out a note from his pocket saying 'security camera 5' and then left, driving off to Colorado where he and Dean were planning to have their little 'battle' one Dean had done his part of the plan. Only 3 days to go. They'd also decided on Colorado as the two guys that looked like them were there and Castiel and Dean were ready to kill them. 

The drive was long but Castiel was used to 'road trips'. However, the only thing he was thinking about was Dean. He was so... different. Not because he was a killer but he just seemed different to Castiel; he wasn't... boring or dull. However, Castiel'd most hated part about Dean Winchester were his fanfiction green eyes and his charming smile. When he laughed Castiel's stomach flipped causing him to feel dizzy but happy at the same time and it disorientated him. The young Novak reached into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper he'd picked up off of the diner floor. He unwrapped it and looked at it once more, envy filling his veins. It read 'Lisa' and a phone number and had fallen out of Dean's pocket as he walked away to go to the bathroom. Cas didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to hand it back. He didn't want to. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?"   
"Hey, Cas." He was unsure about when Dean began using the nickname Cas but, to be honest, he liked the sound of it coming from Dean's mouth.  
"Hello Dean. What's up?"   
"Nothing... Did you do it?" Castiel knew he was talkin about the gas station.   
"Of course I've done it, Dean. When's it your turn?"   
"Two days... gives some time to make it look more believeable."   
"Good idea." Castiel could hear his smile through the phone and it sent shivers down his spine and butterflies were let lose in his stomach.   
"Cas, are we gunna kill those goys straight away or a minute or two before the scene is shot?"   
"I think it'd be better just before because they'd be able to gauge a time of death for the victim and then compare it to the tape and we want them to match up."   
"Okay. It's a plan. I'll be in Colorado in three days." Castiel laughed to himself.  
"I know Dean."   
"Oh, and Cas?"  
"yeah?"  
"Don't have too much fun without me."   
"Goodbye Dean."  
"See ya Cas." And with that the two hung up the phone. Castiel only had a few hours drive left and they he could crash in a motel, thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to write a Dean Winchester/ Reader but I don't know if you guys are into that kinda thing? maybe? If you are leave a comment and, if you're not, leave a comment for an idea of what I could write next. As always have a good day.  
> Love ya  
> -Merran xx


	15. The plan: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from part 1 this is how Dean and Cas try to get the 'apple pie' life back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I've had finals and a load of other crap to finish and I just couldn't find the time to write... Please don't hate me. xx

Dean put his phone into his pocket. Castiel had finished his first part of the plan now all Dean had to do was complete his part... 

Lazily dropping down onto the hard motel bed, Dean stared at the ceiling going over his game plan. Walk in, lock the door, kill, leave message, leave note, get back into the car and drive to Colorado to meet Cas. He went over the list again and again until he fell asleep. 

//10am//  
Sun burning his eyes, Dean woke up to a sore neck and a back that needed to click. However, he'd slept really well. He was never good at remembering dreams but, for some reason, he could recall one he had last night.   
He was sitting in the garden of a large modern house. It was beautiful, covered in windows and showed a modern ash grey, white and black interior with blue and silver as accent colours. The garden was huge and had a patio, decking, a small gazebo and swing chair at the end with a swimming pool to the right near the fence cutting the garden off from the outside world. He was relaxing on a chair in the sun with a cold beer until he heard the high pitched laughing of two little kids. They were running around and the little girl had dark blonde hair, like his, and bright blue eyes and she was wearing a red dress and the little boy had dark black hair and green eyes the glittered in the sun and he was wearing an AC/DC shirt with jeans. The two kids sat on the swing at the back of the garden in the shade laughing and talking to themselves but, the mix of them together reminded Dean of someone he just couldn't put a finer on who. Pulling him from his thoughts, Dean heard a deep gravelly voice call 'dinner' and the kids start running into the house just as Dean woke up from the light bursting through the motel room window. 

Rubbing his eyes, Dean got up and walked into the bathroom. He'd had a shower last night so wasn't bothering this morning. He brushed his teeth before setting out to grab some food from the diner right next door.   
The diner smelt like coffee and bacon and was strangely welcoming. Dean sat down in a booth watching the news on a small TV near where he was sat. As if by magic, the news story changed to one with Castiel's face on. Dean knew exactly what it was about but tried his best not to look too comfortable with the topic of muder and a serial killer on the loose. Irrtatingly, a woman walked over and asked what he wanted. Annoyed, Dean told her coffee and bacon and eggs, leaving out the pie this morning and went back to watching the news. Once the story was over, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.   
'Just finished watching you on the news. Didn't know you were a big star. D' Dean laughed at his message before thanking the waitress for his food and eating it. Halfway through getting a text.  
'I know. Are you proud of me? C'  
'Definitely. Should I hold off 'till tomorrow to let you have your 15 minutes of fame? D'  
'Naa. It's okay you can have your turn now and this conversation is seriously weird, you know. C'  
'Yea you can say that again. D' Dean carried on eating.  
'So, you coming to Colorado as soon as you're done? C'  
'Yeah, don't wanna stay here too long or i'll get caught. D'  
'You know when this is all over we still have to leave the country. C'  
'Yeah I know I just... I have family here man. C'  
'Me too but we have to or there's not point in even trying. C'  
'True. I have to go and get ready I'll text you when I'm on my way. D'  
'Okay see you soon. C'  
'Bye. D' Dean took his money out of his pocket and placed it on the table before leaving. It only took 5 minutes to get back to the motel and he'd already packed baby up so he just got in the car and drove into to town, stopping outside a gas station and going through the plan. 

He walked in and locked the door. Step 1, done. Then began to shoot everyone in the head. He didn't waste anytime anymore. Step 2, done. Leave a message for CCTV. Done. It was similar to Cas' but not too similar to look staged. Step 3, done. He put the written message on the counter under the CCTV camera and left. All steps done and now it's time to leave. Again.  
Dean got into baby and began driving off immediately. Once he was thirty minutes out of town, he pulled out his phone and texted Cas.  
'On my way. D'  
'Okay see you in a few hours. C'  
Casrefully, he put his phone back into his pocket and sighed. This was going to be a long drive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Leave a comment and Kudo. Also, I'm going to start writing another fanfic but I don't know if I should do another Supernatural one OR do a Doctor Who one with Human doctor and Rose's life together starting on Bad wolf bay where Donna and the Time Lord Doctor left. I DONT KNOW XD


	16. The plan: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just finishing my weird fucking writing. XD

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed in his motel room waiting to hear from Dean. He'd been on his way when Castiel had texted him last and it'd been a few hours so he wouldn't be long. Without anything else to do, Castiel walked across the street, got a book about the Salem witch trials, and then sat on the bed reading it. 

He didn't know how long he'd been reading for, but he was pulled out of his own little void of silence by his phone going off.  
'Hey, what motel you at? D'  
'Literally the first one you'll come across when you get to Colorado. It's called Mecca. Pretty shitty but who cares? C'  
'Fair enough. I'll see you there i'm about thirty minutes away. D'  
'Okay. Bye Dean. C'  
'See ya Cas. D'  
They didn't have very in depth conversations but they got along. It was strange to Castiel. He'd spent years and years trying to find someone to talk to and fit in but he found that person by just doing his job. However, he couldn't help but feel like he was also helping Dean out for his own gain. Sometimes he just finds himself picturing Dean's emerald green eyes or his perfect white teeth when he smiled. It was strange, yes, but Castiel liked it. 

//45 minutes later//  
Castiel saw a black impala pull up into the parking lot of the motel. He couldn't help but watch Dean. He saw him pull out his phone and send a text before getting out of the car with his bags and walk into the reception all while Castiel's phone began buzzing again.  
'What room you in? D'  
'16c. C'  
'K. Lemme get a room then I'll be right there. D'  
'Okay. C'  
He watched Dean walk into a room across the parking lot, throw his bag on the floor then walk towards Castiel's room. He backed away from the window so Dean wouldn't see that he'd been watching him. There was a knock at the door and he answered it. "Hey, wanna grab something to eat?" Dean's green eyes shone from the soft warm light of the sunset as he looked at Castiel," Yeah. I'm starving." Dean nodded and walked into the parking lot, Castiel following. "Wanna take both cars or mine?"  
"Yours." His response was way too quick and Dean laughed at him.  
"What? You like my car that much?" Castiel's heart beat began a controlled rhythm again and he laughed too," I told you last time. I've always wanted a Chevy Impala." Dean nodded to show he knew what Cas was talking about before turning to him, opening his door and pointing at Cas. "No trying to steal my car." He looked serious but Castiel could see the slight smile tugging at his lips," Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled sweetly at Dean before getting into the car.

The drive was quiet. Not uncomfortable, more like a companionable silence. It gave Castiel time to think. Normally, it's the last thing you'd find him doing if it didn't include the work but, this time, he wasn't thinking about work or the plan, he was thinking of the green eyed man sitting next to him lightly tapping on the steering wheel along to AC/DC while the sun beamed down on his face through the windscreen and lit up his face like a piece of art on display at a museum. Thankfully, they pulled up outside a diner after only a few minutes of thinking and Castiel could focus on something but Dean Winchester. 

"You okay?" Cas turned his head towards Dean.   
"Yeah, why'd you ask?" The man shrugged.  
"Dunno, you just looked... nevermind." He opened the Impala door and got out, signalling for Castiel to get out aswell and they both walked to through the Diner and to the back and sat down. It was strange. You can be on the news once a month as a serial killer but, to be honest, no one really recognises you... thankfully. The pair ordered and, as Castiel turned to look at Dean, he saw the green eyed man staring at him intently, eyebrows furrowed. Castiel huffed a laugh at him. "What?"   
"Huh?" Dean looked at him, obviously trying to pretend he wasn't just staring at him.   
"Do you normally stare at people like that?" His cheeks got visably red and he looked down.   
"Ugh. I dunno... you could ask them." He scoffed at himself. Was he... nervous or just embarrassed? Castiel just smiled at him.   
"Hey, atleast you got a good view." His smile got larger as Dean looked at him and smiled at his comment.   
"Yeah, you can say that again." He mumbled under his breath and Castiel was sure that's what he'd heard.  
"What?" Dean looked up and smiled.  
"Nothing." Castiel raised his eyebrows at him but didn't push any further. Thankfully, the waitress came over with the food at the perfect moment. 

//Dean//  
Saved by burgers. Thankfully. "Thanks." They both ate silently and, once they were done it was Dean's turn to question. "So. How we gunna get these guys?"   
"Easy. They're identical to us, which should probably creep me out but, lets be honest. We're used to crazy. They go to a bar a few blocks away normally every night so we can wait and then grab them as they leave. They're normally really drunk so we literally just have to grab them. Dean nodded and then put money on the table. "Ready to go?"   
"Yeah." The pair walked out to the Impala. For once, Castiel walked infront of Dean so it was a lot easier to check him out this time. Apparently, the back view is just as good as the front. They both got into the car and drove back to the motel car park. "What time do you wanna leave?"   
"Uhm... 11. Thye normally get out at around 12 so we should probably be a little earlier just in case." Dean nodded.  
"Okay. Do you want me to drive or you gunna take your own car?"   
"We should probably bring both. We kinda have to have enough room for both of them..." Dean nodded.   
"Good Idea. Okay, well, see you later Cas." They both got out and then and walked to their rooms. 

(Skip to the bar)   
"Okay. I can see them." They'd both been standing outside for 20 minutes. They both had a needle with a sedative in it.   
"Ok, come on." They both ran up behind the men and pressed the needle into their necks and dragged them to a trunk and put them in before getting in and immediately driving off. They found a store that had closed for the night and broke in. They needed somewhere the bodies would be found and they wanted the CCTV cameras. "We gotta do this quick. What's the plan."   
"Shoot them 5 minutes before we start. Then do the rest as we said." Castiel nodded.   
"Okay. Here we go."  
"Here we go." They shot Dean's look alike in the head and Castiel's in the heart. The difference in time taken to die would make it possible for Cas to shoot Dean as well. He was wearing a bullet proof vest and Dean was wearing a beanie with the same material from the vest underneath it. "Please don't miss your shot Cas." The thought scared him. If Castiel was even half an inch out, it would kill him. "I won't. Don't worry." 

Castiel was leaning on a counter in the shop, drinking beer he found from a cooler further in the store. Dean walked up behind him, keeping his distance, gun in hand. "Hello Dean." He turned around to a Dean standing, gun pointed at him. "Oh come on. Seriously? Why don't you trust me?"   
"Same reason I wouldn't trust myself." Castiel nodded and pulled out his gun. "Well then. Guess I'll play along." Dean smirked at him.   
"You don't even know."   
"So... Dean. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dean smirked at him.  
"Thought we needed to catch up. I mean, nearly leaking my whole name to the cops. Well... I wasn't happy with that."   
"I can tell..." Castiel smiled. "Was that all?" Dean smirked and pulled the trigger of his gun and it hit Cas right where they said it needed to. He fell to his knees from the impact. They had bags of fake blood in strategic areas so it looked like they were bleeding. "Dick move, Dean." He pulled his gun, pointed it at Dean's head and shot without a second thought. Dean fell to the ground and Castiel shot the CCTV camera to stop it from working. He got up. "You dead, Winchester?"   
"Definitely." Dean laughed and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay time to move the bodies. The bodies had shot wounds in the same place that they had both pretended to be shot at. Once they were done, they both moved back to the impala making sure they didn't get any of the blood from their clothes anywhere. They'd collected blood from each victim so the blood on the floor wasn't fake and that made it believeable. They got in the car and drove straight to the motel. "Get changed and go for a beer?" Castiel smiled at Dean. "We deserve it, right?" Dean nodded and they both got out and went to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to finish this chapter soon. I have finals and I'm sick and I can't find the motivation to do anything so... I'm sorry. Leave a comment and Kudo and have a great day.
> 
> Love ya  
> -Merran xx


	17. The plan: part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's only short and eventually, the Destiel shit will begin....

Castiel got changed quickly and then left his room, waiting next to the Impala for Dean. Once he saw the Winchester walking towards him, he stood up and smiled at him. "Read to go?" Castiel wouldn't admit it, but Dean's low rough voice sent shivers down his spine. They hadn't known eachother very long but they had already been through something quite substantial together. "Definitely." Dean stood still for a second before looking at Cas and held the keys out infront of him," Wanna drive?" Castiel froze, eyes wide, before he responded. "What?" He couldn't believe his ears and had to check. "Do you wanna drive? If you don't the-" Castiel shook his head at Dean," No. I do, it's just you seem the type to let anyone drive your car..." Dean rose his eyebrows at the shorter man's words," Well... no. I'm not but, I mean, I can trust you." Castiel smiled at him, took the keys and, as he slid behind the wheel, he said," Yeah. Okay." 

It only took 10 minutes to get to the bar and the two walked in, laughing about something one of them had said in the car. They found some out of the way seats and then sat down. "So, what are you gunna do after this?" Dean looked at Castiel, waiting for his answer but he could see Cas had no idea. "Do you have any family?" Castiel looked to sink further in his seat when he mentioned family. "No. Do you?" Dean nodded," Yeah. My little brother Sam. He's at Stanford at the moment. He wants to be a lawyer..." Castiel smiled at him. "Dean?" He only replied with a hum. "What did you want to be when you grew up. Y'know... when you were younger." The man looked slightly embarrassed at the question. "I- uh. I wanted to be a singer... or musician..." The blue eyed man's smiled widened at Dean. "What about you?" Castiel laughed and then turned back to Dean." Uhh... I wanted to be a chef... or a baker... I cooked a lot." Dean looked impressed. 

The two of them spent the whole night going back and forth talking about what they wanted life to be and what they could do in the future and every question was accompanied with a drink and, by the end of the night, Dean and Cas were sat right next to eachother, legs and shoulders touching. 

Castiel put his drink down and leant his head on Dean's shoulder. "We should go to England." Dean looked at him confused," What you mean?" Castiel looked up at him," Well... we can't stay in America... why not England?" Dean nodded at him," Could be an adventure, right?" Cas nodded and smiled at Dean, his head still on the man's shoulder. They looked at eachother for a few seconds longer than normal people would before they both agreed it was time to head back to their motel rooms and go to sleep. 

Once at the motel, Dean and Cas said goodnight and went into their rooms. Castiel layed on his bed, thinking the night over and over again through his head. How did Dean allow him to put his head on his shoulder? How did they get so close? Castiel kept thinking about what would have happened if they both left later than they did today. However, his thoughts always lead to one thought. They would have kissed. The only reason Cas had even got in touch with Dean was because he thought he was pretty good looking and wanted to get to know him... but Dean could never know that. 

Dean layed down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Well... that went well." Pictures of Castiel looking up at him from his shoulder through thick black eyelashes and hair clouded his thoughts and butterflies kept flying around his stomach as an ache sat in chest, leaving him wanting more. 

The two fell asleep and didn't wake up until late morning the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating lately. I've had finals for the past two weeks and then my internet hasn't been working properly lately. SORRY :'(


	18. Telling Sammy

Castiel was woken up by his phone going off. 'Wanna get breakfast?' The message brought a large smile to the man's face and he looked at the clock. 9am. Fair enough, and just thinking about food made his body remind him of how hungry he was. 

He got dressed and then walked over to where baby was parked to find Dean leaning against her with his head lent back and his eyes shut. When he heard Cas approach, he opened his eyes and looked at Cas. He was wearing loose jeans that hung low around his waist and a plain grey shirt. Dean smiled at him," Ready?" Cas nodded and got in on the other side. 

They arrived at the diner, ate pancakes and drank a lot of coffee. "Cas?" The man hummed a yes. "Do you want to go to England?" Castiel smiled at him," I do, yeah. Why?" Dean swallowed and then looked into the man's blue orbs," I thought,maybe, we could go together." Castiel's smile got wider," I'd like that." 

They paid and then Dean drove to a large field close to the motel and parked in the middle of it. Getting two beers and sitting on the roof, Castiel followed him up. They both drank and watched the sun go down. At some point, Cas had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder. It had gotten dark and Dean thought it'd be best if they both got back to the motel. He gently shook Castiel awake, marvelling at how adorable he looked right after waking up. "Wanna head back now?" Cas nodded but began to fall asleep again. Dean put a finger under Cas' chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes," Don't make me leave you here." Cas looked up at him, staring into Dean's emerald green eyes. Smiling he nodded at him but they didn't move.

Slowly, Dean began to move towards Castiel's face. Eyes locked only moving to look at his lips and then back up. Cas got the message and met Dean halfway. The kiss was soft and tender until Dean ran his tongue across Castiel's lower lip and he opened his mouth, allowing Dean's tongue to push against his. The kiss got more heated, their tongues gliding together, cupping eachother's cheeks, until they had to pull back to breathe. Panting, Dean and Cas smiled at eachother," Wow."   
Dean laughed at him and then turned back to the blue eyed man next to him," Awake enough to move yet?" He nodded and they both drove back to the motel. They both kissed eachother goodnight before heading their own way.

Once Dean was back in his room, he pulled out his phone." Heya Sammy."  
"Dean, what is it?"  
"I've sorted it and... uh."  
"You what? How and... what's wrong?"   
"Me and Cas had a plan and it worked and, I'm moving to England..."   
"You're what and Who?"   
"Cas as in Castiel and I'm moving to England..."   
"wait... why?"  
"I can't stay here now Sammy and, I'm not going alone."  
"You're going with him?"  
"Well- Yeah."  
"Do you two have a... thing?"  
"I don't know. Look I'm beat ill talk to you later." Sam hung up without saying goodbye and Dean fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so bad at updating regularly... Sometimes I forget and It's fucking rn I live in London and its not raining, the sun is out and its 32 degrees c. WTF


	19. New begnnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to plan for England!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was starting to get too long so I'm going to do half the day now and half the day in the next chapter.

Castiel woke up to the blinding light of the sun pouring through the motel window. _Crap, Should have shut the curtains before goingt to sleep._ He grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head attempting to block out the light as he rolled over wanting to get back to sleep.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning and trying to fall asleep again, the sunlight made being under the covers impossible as the temperature began to rise. Irritated, Cas grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and unlocked it, looking at the time. _Ten. Well done I managed to sleep in... again._ He got up and out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth he looked in the mirror. _Wow. I need a hair cut._

Castiel turned on the shower waiting for it to get warm enough to get in. Once it wasn't going to freeze him alive, he undressed and got into the shower. Hearing his phone go off in the other room he cleaned his hair and body and jumped out only 10 minutes later. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his bed where he put the phone. **'You wanna get some breakfast?'** _Dean._ Seeing the man's text sent shivers through Cas' body as he remembered the events of last night. Grabbing the phone, he told Dean he'd meet him at the impala in 10 minutes.

~  _Dean POV ~_

Getting changed, Dean decided to text Castiel and ask if he wanted to get something to eat. Once he'd sent the text he grabbed the towel and tried to dry his hair whilst brushing his teeth.  _Okay, this isn't working._ Dean dropped the towel and walked out of the bathroom. As he walked toward the bed he heard his phone go off. Unlocking it, he read the message. **'Yeah. Meet you at the impala in 10.'** He smiled at the message and then grabbed his wallet and keys and proceded to leave the room and go to 'baby'.

Right on time, Cas walked out of his room and walked towards Dean. As soon as their eyes met Dean couldn't hold back his smile. "Ready to go?" Castiel nodded his head and got into the passenger side.  

 

Once they arrived at the Diner they both sat in the same place they had previously and ordered by the time they were able to talk. "So... England?" Castiel looked up at Dean smiling slightly. "Yeah. I was wondering if there was anywhere in particular you wanted to go... I mean it doesn't matter if you don't I just didn't want to drag you to somewhere you don't want to be." Dean looked at Cas or a second. It looked like he was thinking of an answer but, to be honest, Dean always looked slightly confused, annoyed, amused and somewhat thoughtful so Cas couldn't really be sure. "London."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          "Huh?" Dean looked at Castiel and shook his head then smiled.                                                                                                                                                                                 "London. Why don't we move to London..." Cas seemed to think about it for a second before breaking out in a huge grin causing all of his perfect teeth to be on show. He was about to say something to the Winchester when the waitress came over with their food and, with a quiet thankyou, the two ate in silence.

 

"Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna get a house or an apartment?" That the question caused Castiel to look up. He looked confused but in awe at the same time. "An apartment is cheaper but a house is obviously bigger." Dean could see that there was something Cas wasn't saying when he answered him. Worry settled in his gut as he tried to ignore it but Castiel looked so... Sad? Confused? Hopeless? "Cas, what's up?" The blue eyed man titled his head at Dean and, after a few seconds answered him. "I was just thinking it would be a better idea if we got an apartment so If you decided you didn't want to stay with me anymore you could just move out easier..." He trailed off whilst looking at the table but, even with his eyes cast down, Dean could see the worry that was laying there. Dean got up out of his seat and moved to sit beside cas. Gently taking his hand and putting it beneath Castiel's chin he moved his head so he could meet his eyes. "Cas. I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to England with you because I don't want to leave you. We're getting a house because I want to be with you. Okay? So get it out of you're head that I'm not going to stay forever, because I am. I promise you. Okay?" Dean could see the tears well up in Castiel's eyes and as he nodded the tears slowly escaped and fell down his cheeks so Dean pulled him in for a hug and let him press his face into the Winchester's chest until he stopped crying. Once he was done Dean lifted his head and kissed him slowly and gently to comfort him. "What do you say we go back to my room and look for a house and book some plane tickets outta here?" Cas nodded as Dean put some money on the table and they walked back to the impala hand in hand, but instead on climbing into the driver's side, Dean got into the passenger side and threw Cas the keys. Okay so maybe he didn't like to show emotion or let anyone even touch his baby but Cas was starting to become a whole lot more than just 'anyone' to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't update regularly I just started a new job and it's really hectic but i'm gunna try and update more.  
> Love ya  
> -Merran x


	20. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas carry on their day from the Diner.

The pair had arrived at the motel and were already sat on Dean's bed, backs to the headboard and laptop on Dean's lap with Castiel's head on his shoulder. They had began looking for smaller places in London but found that, really, it was all very expensive and decided that they wanted to move somewhere slightly quieter. They had been looking for areas that weren't too quiet but quiet enough that they'd be able to actually sleep but it only came up with smaller towns that, to be honest, didn't really look all that pleasing. It's not that the two of them couldn't afford a nice place in London because, if you put their savings together, they had way over a couple million dollars, it's just that it didn't really suit them...

After two hours of searching, they had finally found somewhere that 1.Looked beautiful 2.Had really nice houses and 3.Was the quiet busy place they'd been wanting. They had found a house in Kingston Upon Thames. It was a sandy yellow coloured house with a white door it had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and 2 random rooms to do what they wanted with but they had already planned on changing one of the bedrooms into something random. Dean kept going on about the price of it but all Cas said was _, "I come from a rich family, Dean. You already know how much money I have just sitting there so I'm going to spend it on us and not something stupid like I would most probably do."_ Dean knew he couldn't argue with that answer so he went along with it. With their money combined that had just around $5 million. Castiel's family gave him a card when he moved out that was connected to an account, his account, with a few million dollars in it. They thought he was going to spend it on a wedding and a cute family home with his wife and dog and have two kids when, really he got himself into some deep shit and became one of America's most wanted serial killers and actually ended up falling in love with the other one... What a life to live.

By the time they were done looking for a house, it was 2pm. The pair got up off of the bed and decided they were going to go for a walk before coming back and watching some Netflix after getting something to eat. So far, the day had been great.

Just as they were about to leave, Dean got a text from Sam. **'Turn on the news.'** Confused, Dean left Castiel standing in the doorway and grabbed the TV remote off of the bed and put on the news.

_Last night at 6pm, two bodies were recovered in Colorado. The exact location had not been release but the two bodies have been identified as Dean W and Castiel N, two of America's most wanted men. The CCTV footage from the scene shows the two men meeting at the location and Dean W shooting Castiel first. Castiel N then shot Dena in the head and proceeded to shoot the camera to cut the tape. To make sure the dead men were actually the two killers, the men were also ID'd by dental records that showed the two bodies found are indeed Dean and Castiel. That's all for tonight-_

Dean turned the TV off before turning to Castiel. "Cas? How did the dental records match?" He saw Cas smirk before walking towards him.

"I might have a friend left that works in a morge strategically placed close to where we apparently died so the bodies would be taken there..."

"You made your friend switch the dental records?" Castiel nodded and his smile grew as Dean moved closer and kissed him with his hands resting on Cas' hips. "Mmm, you genius..." They kissed for a little longer until Castiel pulled away and looked at the greeneyed man infront of him.

"Instead of going for a walk, can we go to the grocery store?"

"Yeah, why?" Castiel shook his head as he moved away.

"You can't have a Netflix marathon without food, Dean." Dean walked over to him, kissed his temple as he opened the door.

"Yeah you're right..." Dean seemed to debate something in his head for a second before yelling," First one to the impala gets to drive!" Cas groaned but ran after him yelling," That's so not fair!"

// _Time jump to getting back @ the motel//_

"That was ridiculous!" Dean and Cas entered the room laughing.

"Hey, that was so not my fault!" Castiel looked at Dean trying not to laugh but just seeing the man's face screwed up with the effort caused him to carry on.

"Cas, you threw a carton of milk on the floor and screamed four points to Gryffindor before running out of the damn grocery store. You left me in the to pay while everyone was looking at me!" Once they'd both stopped laughing they climbed into bed, set the laptop between them and but on Sherlock season 1. By the end of the season the two were already asleep. During episode one, Cas had moved so his head was laying on Dean chest and Dean's head was resting on Cas' and the two had fallen asleep that way. For once, they both fell asleep feeling safe because they had each other and, finally, a life ahead of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to end CCTV soon because I want to make it a kind of series thing now so the next 'book' kind of thing will be with the two of them living/ moving into their house in England and then so on so, by the end, there will be about 4 works for the series. I've kind already thought of the names but if you can think of anything better then plz leave a comment and tell me and don't forget if you have an idea for one of the works or CCTV then tell me and i'll try to work in it.  
> Names:  
> CCTV  
> Videos  
> Pictures  
> Memories
> 
> Love Ya xx  
> -Merran


	21. We have to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away... again

Dean woke up before Castiel. Cas was still asleep on his chest. He looked so peaceful with his mouth slightly open, his cheek up against Dean's chest and his eyelashes casting a dark shadow across his face. Dean took a moment to watch him before leaning over and grabbing his phone, pulling out the charger and looking at the time. _10:43. Should probably get up and eat._

Carefully sliding out of bed, Dean placed Cas' head on the pillow and left a note for Cas on the side table telling him he'd gone to get something to eat and would be back soon before slipping out of the room and climbing into the impala.

He had gone to a bakery he had seen about 10 minutes away and got back only half an hour later. As he walked back into the room, he saw Castiel was still asleep and decided it was probably time to wake him up. Dean sat on the bed next to Cas and kissed his forehead before hearing Cas grunt sleepily. "Hey, Cas. S'time to get up." Dean watched his blue eyes flutter open still clouded with sleep as they turned to look at him. "Good mornin'." Cas turned his head into the pillow with a grumpy expression on his face before answering with," What's good about the morning." The Winchester laughed and brought over Cas' coffee and pastry as he sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, drinking his own coffee. "It's actually half 11, Cas. So the morning's nearly over." He rolled over and pushed himself up before laying his head on Dean's shoulder, his black hair a mess. He took the drink and food offered and whispered a thanks before eating it.

Once they were done, Cas got into the shower and Dean had moved to the table with the laptop, ready to book them both a flight to Heathrow airport. Dean heard Cas get out of the shower before feeling his arms wrap around his neck and a soft kiss being pressed to his shoulder. "What you doing?" Cas pulled away and began to get changed. "I'm just booking us a flight to London. When d'you wanna go?" A fully dressed Castiel sat at the table next to Dean, thinking. "What's the earliest we can go?" He watched Dean looked back at the screen," Tomorrow morning. 10am." Castiel looked back at him thinking.

"Does that mean we have to get up before 8?" Dean laughed at how grumpy he looked.

"Cas we have to be at the airport by 8..." Cas looked annoyed at the thought of waking up that early but he soon realised he could sleep in the car.

"Okay. We can go at 10." Castiel smiled at Dean and he smiled back.

"What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"NETFLIX!" Cas yelled and jumped on the bed where they had forgotten to eat all the food they bought last night. "Fine... Sherlock?" Castiel nodded like a little kid and Dean layed down again. 

They had both fallen asleep again, also without eating anything so, when they woke up at 9pm, the pair decided to leave going out for something to eat and actually eating the snacks they'd bought. That's when Dean's phone suddenly went off. ' **I hope you two are ready to leave because they're catching on now...'** _Sammy._

**'Why? What happened?'**

**'Two guys like you have been reported missing...'**

**'Oh shit... the guys we used. Wait, they didn't have any family...'**

**'Neighbours?'**

**'Probably'**

**'Did you take their cards?'**

**'Yeah, we took everything.'**

**'Use their cards then chuck them... Then the police think they know where they are but they're not there... does it make sense?'**

**'Yeah... thanks Sammy.'**

**'Yw jerk'**

**'Bitch'**

Dean put his phone down and explained what was going on before they both, once again settled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm making up for the month I didn't update by updating really regularly so... here. It's not going to happen all the time because I'm going to Disney land on Thurday 25th soo... yeah. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
